Dark Pleasure
by Animatized
Summary: Xiahou Dun x Zhen Ji. Intent on revenge against Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun never gave much thought to a certain lady - until now. When he finally sorts out his feelings, will it be too late? Written by Natsue Arishima. Please R&R!
1. Black

**Disclaimer:** (For the whole story) I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Romance of the Three Kingdoms in any way. *sniff* But anyway, this story is mainly for the two (in _my_ opinion) coolest characters in the kingdom of Wei: Xiahou Dun and Zhen Ji!   
  
Zhang He: Hello?! What about me?   
  
Natsue: Sorry hun. Not this time... Anyhoo... *flips on tape recorder*  
  
**Note:** The user Animatized is a writing duo between me, Natsue Arishima, and Kimiko Hiraki. However, Kimi won't be participating much in this... *sniff* I know, it's sad... *cough* Anyhoo, moving on...   
  
**Dark Pleasure**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter One: Black**   
  
He still felt the blood seeping, even though he had fixed it as best as he could. Pain danced and flickered wildly, and he frowned, breathing deeply.   
  
Damn that Lu Bu.   
  
It felt awkward, that bandage around his empty eye socket. He hated it, the scratch of the fabric, the itch of the blood...   
  
Lu Bu would pay.   
  
Xiahou Dun lifted a hand up to his face, brushing the new purple and gold cloth. He felt wetness under his fingers and quickly pulled them away. Staring at them out of his right eye, he glared at the fresh blood.   
  
His black stallion whinnied under him, and he readjusted his reins. The proportion of his sight was so different with only one eye. How could he still maintain his fighting skills in this condition?   
  
Cao Cao glanced at him from his left side.   
  
His blind spot.   
  
"How is it, cousin?" the Wei ruler asked, staring intently at his wounded face.   
  
Xiahou Dun grunted, his hands tightening around his Kirin Fang. He didn't feel like conversing right now. "It's fine," he mumbled.   
  
Cao Cao sighed, sending a faint glance at Dian Wei, who shrugged back.   
  
Xia Pi faded further into the foggy distance, and Xiahou Dun turned, staring at it angrily. Wei may be retreating now, but they would return.   
  
And he would kill Lu Bu then.   
  
_Count my word on it,_ he thought bitterly, wincing as pain flashed through him again. He glanced down at his scimitar, which was still bloody from the battle.   
  
He recounted the battle in his mind. How foolish he had been! To charge blindly into the enemy's castle, alone, without other troops to back him up...   
  
He shook his head, clenching his fist around the reins.   
  
Stupid. Just stupid. There was no other word for it.   
  
After the arrow had hit him, everything turned red. He had staggered in the pain, his sight cut off from the world.   
  
His hand had instinctively ripped the arrow out, and the pain had increased to an all time high. He had turned away, not wanting to see his eye on the tip of the arrow.   
  
Diao Chan had been close by, running forwards to attack with her maces. He hadn't seen her, too caught up in his loss. He had felt the hard blow against his windpipe, and had slashed wildly at the enchantress.   
  
She had pulled away, clutching a bleeding wound in her arm, and it had been Xiahou Yuan who had torn him out of his living hell.   
  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, the powerful Wei officer concentrated back onto his reins. His fierce stallion whinnied, and the Wei army slowly neared Xu Chang.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
She suddenly paused, the music hanging blankly in the air. Looking out, through the gates of the beautiful, blooming courtyard, her beautiful, slender eyes could make out a faint row of soldiers against the setting sun.   
  
Dropping her elaborate, gold and purple flute from her slim, red lips, she quickly stood up. Her fancy, purple dress covered in gold patterns and lined with black feathers rustled slightly as she stood up, her dark ponytail sliding from her shoulders.   
  
High heels clicked on the floor as she hurried forward, her elegant peacock ornament glowing in the sun. The dark hair framing her face revealed pale and yet rosy cheeks.   
  
The horde of men were closer now, nearly all of them riding proud but tired horses. She slowed to a stop in front of them, dark eyes darting in and out among the mass.   
  
A man rode up in front of her, wearing a battle helmet and the usual battle garb.   
  
"Lady," he murmured. "Are you alright?"   
  
She nodded, slightly put off, noticing that he had indicated towards her right leg. The wound was healing nicely, but she had wished that she could have still stayed on the battlefield. She needn't worry about an injury such as this! And yet she had been forced to flee a few days ago, leaving the rest behind...   
  
"Perfectly fine," she replied in a slightly cold voice.   
  
General Cao Pi looked at her through his helmet, and then dismounted. His black horse whinnied slightly as he was led over towards a stable-hand.   
  
"Don't be angry, Zhen Ji." His smiled faintly, walking up to her and pulling her closer, his arms around her waist. "An injury such as that could have been fatal." He leaned down and made as if to kiss her, but she turned her head the other way.   
  
"I thought I had made it clear that I can take care of myself." Her eyes flicked towards his face, the gentle warmth disappearing into iciness.   
  
Cao Pi sighed, and dropped his hands. "Yes... yes..."   
  
She sent her husband one last disgusted look before turning around to help the others, her flute held tightly in her hand.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Kirin Fang glinted angrily against the star-covered sky. Its bearer growled, thrusting the tip into the ground.   
  
The city of Xu Chang was dark. Only a few lanterns showed, a faint flicker of light glowing here and there through varies curtains. The single Wei officer on the lonely grounds blended perfectly well with the gathering gloom.   
  
Xiahou Dun breathed deeply, glaring at his sword. His vision swam slightly as he reached up and, slowly, untied the cloth.   
  
The wound had finally stopped flowing, though the material in his hand was dried with blood. He didn't dare touch his face, in fear of starting the flow of blood all over again.   
  
Placing the cloth carefully around his head again, he raised Kirin Fang straight into the sparkling sky.   
  
He examined it, running his fingers up and down the familiar curve.   
  
"One day..." he whispered gruffly. "I swear... the blood of Lu Bu will be stained apon you..."   
  
He remained motionless for a few minutes, letting the cooling air flow across his face... through his hair...   
  
Then, wordlessly, he turned around and headed towards the city.   
**********   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise, it will most likely be longer next time. Okay, and about the chapter titles: DON'T ASK! I just thought it'd be interesting to have color titles... *cough* Constructive criticism is welcome! Please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	2. Grey

  
  
**Dark Pleasure**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Two: Grey**  
  
Xiahou Dun roared in rage, lunging forward again. Slightly off balance, his scimitar bounced harmlessly off Enforcer Rod.   
  
"Damn!" Trembling with rage, he slammed Kirin Fang into the ground. Wordlessly, he fell to his knees, hands clenched and shaking.   
  
His brother looked quietly at him, not knowing what to say. He just stood, staring down with a sympathetic face.   
  
Xiahou Dun clawed at his wounded eye, hissing slightly in anger. This was hopeless. He could no longer fight.   
  
Quieting down, Xiahou Yuan leaned over. "Brother?" he asked tentatively.   
  
"Yeah..." was the dull reply.   
  
The slightly big man squatted near his previous opponent. Staring intently at the bandaged eye, he sighed. "You need patience."   
  
Xiahou Dun didn't reply immediately. Instead, he slowly shifted his dangerous, one-eyed gaze to the two orbs of his brother's.   
  
"Patience," he spat, "has long forsaken me. As well my strength in battle." Silence followed, and he smiled grimly to himself. "But no matter. With skill or without, I will place Lu Bu in his proper grave."   
  
Xiahou Yuan merely sighed, shaking his head. He had long ago learned that it was not possible to change his fierce brother's mind.   
  
Overwatching them, Cao Cao turned around, back facing his window. His face distressful, he slowly walked away.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
"My Lady..."   
  
Zhen Ji looked up, her slender lips inches away from her flute. The gentle music stopped abruptly.   
  
Her dark eyes slowly opened, and a gasp escaped her throat as she saw the man before her.   
  
"Cao Zhi..."   
  
Her husband's brother strained a smile at her before walking forward. Zhen Ji stood up as well, and inches away, they embraced.   
  
"I've missed you..." she whispered, her cheek against his chest. He ran a hand through her long, silky hair.   
  
"I know... but I can't stay here long. If Cao Pi were to find out..." He left the sentence unfinished. The Lady didn't move, her arms still around her beloved.   
  
"Cao Cao wanted me to send you a message."   
  
Zhen Ji pulled away, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What about?"   
  
Cao Zhi sighed, looking at her lovely face. "About our incomplete battle with Lu Bu."   
  
"He hasn't... no..."   
  
"Cao Pi is heading out to Xia Pi."   
  
She smiled, her face still tense. "It serves that bastard right, at least."   
  
"But... I'm also being sent out, in the place of Xiahou Dun. We leave in two days."   
  
She stepped back, her face horrorstruck. There was a dull thud as the Dark Moon Flute slipped from her fingers.   
  
"The Lord wants you to do something for him." Cao Zhi's eyes were downcast, examining at his hands uselessly. She stared at him, intent. Slowly, he raised his eyes. "You are not to be leaving."   
  
"What-?"   
  
"Instead, you are to stay here and help Xiahou Dun."   
  
Zhen Ji was quiet. Gracefully, she bent down to grab her flute. "Why me?"   
  
"General Xiahou Dun has long lost his usual power in battle. He is gruff, and has no patience. Cao Cao has believed that perhaps you could help him."   
  
"Does... does Xiahou Dun know of this?"   
  
"He has accepted it badly."   
  
Zhen Ji lowered her eyes, staring intently at her dress. At last, she shook her head and looked up. "I will try my best, my love. And in the mean time, be careful."   
  
Cao Zhi grinned, running a hand through her hair again. "I'll miss you." He turned, and slowly walked away. At the threshold, he paused, and then whispered quietly, "Don't cry. No matter what happens."   
  
And then he was gone.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Xiahou Dun stared glumly out the window. The troops of Wei were assembled, and he could see Cao Cao at the front, flanked with Dian Wei and Zhang He.   
  
_I should be there..._   
  
He clenched his fist.   
  
_I need to be there..._   
  
Cao Cao turned around on his steed, and Xiahou Dun could have sworn that the ruler had sent him a forgiving look.   
  
Frowning, the general abruptly stood up and walked away. He didn't need sympathy right now. He wasn't a damn weakling! He could still defend himself...   
  
_Stop lying to yourself..._   
  
He could still faintly hear Cao Cao yell commands to his troops. A heavy drone of hoof beats echoed throughout the kingdom, and Xiahou Dun closed his eye as the sound faded away.   
  
He breathed deeply before leaning back onto the window.   
  
The Wei troops were gone.   
  
"Damn..." he hissed. A breeze lifted, whipping through his long ebony hair.   
  
Looking across the ground, he could see a single figure, standing still and facing the horizon.   
  
Lady Zhen Ji.   
  
Anger erupted through him again. Why was he to stay here, and have a woman help him? Women were weak... They always felt pain for their opponents...   
  
_No... Don't think about her... She's dead... Not coming back..._   
  
Sighing, he stared at her slender form for a few more seconds before walking away.   
  
His shape soon faded into the billowing shadows.   
**********   
  
A/N: 2nd chapter up! Sorry the updates are so slow, but I'm busy writing other stories as well! ^^;; And I didn't proof-read this that well, so sorry if there are errors. Please R&R!   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	3. Dark Blue

  
  
**Dark Pleasure**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Three: Dark Blue**  
  
Zhen Ji sat by her open window, the cool, morning air playing gently over her pale face. Her hair had been let down, and was swirling in small patterns with the breeze, standing out against her complexion. Ebony against ivory.   
  
Slowly, in the distance, a long string of light spread out across the land, creeping closer and closer. It was dawn, and the sun would soon rise.   
  
Her simple dark purple robe gave proof that she had not yet changed. It crinkled slightly as she stood up, stretching. A soft knock broke the silence, rapping gently on her door.   
  
Zhen Ji blinked, raising an inquiring eyebrow, before heading towards the sound. She sidestepped her luxurious, violet and gold bed, running her slender fingers along the silken sheets.   
  
The door opened before she reached it, her fingers still outstretched. A maid came scurrying inside, a tray of food in her arms.   
  
"Still in bed at this hour, dear?" the fair, older woman asked gently, smiling as she put down the tray. Zhen Ji scoffed, but her lips pulled back in a faint smile. "Forgive me. I seemed to have lost track of time," she murmured, winding a strand of her own dark hair around a finger.   
  
Her maid's eyes twinkled mischievously, hidden under the shortly cropped graying hair. "Missing you dear husband, hm?"   
  
Her Lady froze, figure stiff. She was quiet for a few seconds before she bit her lip. "Never," she hissed, voice cold. A pale hand reached towards the nearby table, where a purple and gold flute lay quietly, along with a simple brush.   
  
"No need to get angry, dear," her maid murmured. "Cao Zhi is also a wonderful man."   
  
In the process of brushing her hair, Zhen Ji froze again, a dangerous red tinge appearing on her pale cheeks. She slowly lowered her brush. "Excuse me?"   
  
Her maid smiled. "I'm not that stupid, you know. I've seen more that you'd know." She carelessly flicked imaginary dust particles off of her silk sleeves. "I believe he visited you yesterday as well."   
  
Zhen Ji didn't move for a while, her back to her maid, before she breathed out sharply and spun around. "Please," she whispered, clutching her maid's hand. "You must never tell anyone. Never. If Cao Cao knew ever that those two were… he'd kill -"   
  
"Don't worry, my dear." The older woman smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, as she brought a finger up to her lips. "Not a word."   
  
Then, as if thinking that she had spoke too much, she quickly bowed and slowly walked backwards out of the room. "Enjoy your meal. And don't forget your appointment with General Xiahou Dun around noon."   
  
Zhen Ji stared after the retreating woman for a long time, even after she had gone. Then, sighing, she sat down at the foot of her bed and reached for her cup. It took her a while to realize that her hand was shaking. Quickly, she put down the glass.   
  
Eyes glistening, she looked back through the open window. Several birds were perched on the sill, and as she smiled lightly at them, they chirped and flew inside, resting on her shoulders.   
  
Automatically, the woman reached up and stroked the small birds. She blinked her eyes furiously before reaching for her cup with her free arm. There was no reason to get emotional. She wasn't low enough for that.   
  
Sighing, she looked out the window. The sun was already nearly halfway into the sky. If she hurried, she could still meet Xiahou Dun on time.   
  
"Not that I want to talk to that beast..." She turned coolly around, as if expecting Cao Cao or Xiahou Dun himself to walk in. "But it seems as if I'm being forced from my will."   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Xiahou Dun staggered to the practice field, angry, grumpy, and walking as if there was a black thundercloud hanging over his head. He was already late, he knew, but walked even slower, chopping up grass and dirt as he went with his scimitar.   
  
The practice field was empty. Xiahou Dun cast his one-eye glance over the field before turning around. He was just about to retrace his steps through the miniature path he had just created when a bloodcurdling note blasted through the nearby trees.   
  
He could have sworn that blood had just erupted from his ears. Hastily, the officer clamped his hands over them, bent over in agony.   
  
The note was raised even higher, so high that he thought he was going insane. Then, without warning, it stopped, and he was just about to straighten up when he felt something hard collide with his skull.   
  
Now clutching his head, Xiahou Dun spun around, eyes blazing. "What the hell was that for!?"   
  
He blinked when he saw no one. Slowly, he lowered his gaze, and saw Lady Zhen Ji. She had a hand on her hip - the other was gripping her flute - and her lips were formed in a thin, white line. Her eyes were blazing too.   
  
"Mind your manners, you beast," she hissed, slapping his face. "Be happy I didn't knock you out."   
  
"Like you could," Xiahou Dun snarled, ignoring the truth. Zhen Ji seemed to know he was lying, however.   
  
"Liar," she whispered coolly. "I saw you over there, placed completely under the power of my flute." She glared up at him, and though shorter, the man almost cringed. "That's just one of your many problems. You're too careless."   
  
He opened his mouth to snap back, but she slapped him again and continued. "I don't care if that's what you used to do. The fact is, you're wounded for life, so start taking more precautions. I bet I could beat you in my sleep right now."   
  
Xiahou Dun scoffed. "Your problem is underestimating people. I'll take you on any day."   
  
The fair woman smiled, lifting her flute to her lips. "How about now?"   
  
Xiahou Dun blinked in surprise, before smirking. Before he had even said yes, however, Zhen Ji had already blown into her flute, eyes hidden under her dark lashes.   
  
The gruff officer clamped his hands over his ears again, nearly dropping his own weapon, and Zhen Ji smiled faintly. The woman spun around, her long, high ponytail swinging around her face, and landed in a partial crouch, blowing a final, high pitched note.   
  
Shaking his head, Xiahou Dun pushed himself up and lunged towards her, not caring if he killed her or not.   
  
His opponent gracefully brought her flute up in front of her and parried the attack. The scimitar bounced off harmlessly and Xiahou Dun staggered off course, rubbing his eye.   
  
Instead of attack, Zhen Ji waited until he was back on his feet. "I pride myself with my defense," she whispered, eyeing him with interest. "Only until you can get past my defense will I be sending you out to battle."   
  
"Like I'd give a damn," Xiahou Dun growled, lunging forward again. To his surprise, Zhen Ji attacked too, and the two of them ended in a deadlock.   
  
"Against Lu Bu, to satisfy your revenge," the woman murmured, smirking.   
  
Xiahou Dun narrowed his hard eye, leaning into his blade. "Then I'll just kill you now."   
  
She smiled, even though the strain on her arms were now becoming unbearable. "It's not that easy." She suddenly spun around. Xiahou Dun fell forwards, and she kicked him in the guts with her high-heels.   
  
His eyes widened, and, coughing up blood, collapsed onto his knees. There was a dull thud as he dropped his scimitar and gripped his stomach. His hatred for his lost eye and Lu Bu expanded even more.   
  
A cool hand cupped his chin and forced him to look up. Xiahou Dun clenched his jaw and glared with hatred up at Zhen Ji. She smiled coldly and knelt down in front of him.   
  
"Don't think I enjoy being here at all," she snapped. "I have to. And only until you can beat me will Cao Cao allow us back on the battlefield."   
  
To Cao Zhi, she whispered to herself, staring at Xiahou Dun but not really seeing anything.   
  
Xiahou Dun, meanwhile, was in shock. Though he hated to admit it, Zhen Ji was beautiful… He had a sudden urging to pull her close, but jerked up instead, grabbing his scimitar and snapping Zhen Ji out of her thoughts.   
  
She shook her head and stood up as well, twirling her flute. "Therefor, work with your limited patience, though I highly doubt that someone as wild as you has any anyway. I don't care if your eye bothers you. That excuse isn't worth anything."   
  
She started to walk away before turning around. "And meet me here tomorrow. Everyday, at noon." She raised her flute again, as if threatening him. "And _don't_ be late."   
  
That said, she spun around abruptly, dark hair rippling with the wind, towards Xu Chang.   
**********   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


	4. Turquoise

  
  
**Dark Pleasure**  
By Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter Four: Turquoise**  
  
He felt stupid, clumsy, idiotic, and immensely irritated. Glaring out of his single eye, Xiahou Dun continued to stare down at his callused fingers and the piece of white thread.   
  
Besides him, Zhen Ji was blowing softly on her flute, eyes hidden by dark lashes. An occasional bird would come by and land on her shoulder, and she seemed to know all of the creatures near Xu Chang, pausing in between melodies to whisper a few words to the animals.   
  
Wasn't she supposed to be helping him fight right now? It was noon. He had come on time. He hadn't been that grumpy, or at least tried not to be. So why wasn't she pleased yet? He was trying, he really was! And what did he get in return?   
  
A knot.   
  
A stupid, gigantic knot.   
  
Patience, patience, patience, pat - he was as damn patient as he could ever be! But no, she just couldn't have been satisfied. And now here he was, trying to untie a knot that she had made, and without much success.   
  
Finally, he snarled and threw that pathetic string onto the ground. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back onto the tree trunk, next to his scimitar.   
  
Zhen Ji stopped her tune instantly, looking down at him with unreadable, dark eyes. There was a click of high heels as she gracefully jumped down from a branch and landed in front of him, a hand on her hips. Wordlessly, she bent down to pick up the string and within minutes had it untied.   
  
That done, she looked at Xiahou Dun expectantly. "It was that simple," she whispered.   
  
"Che."   
  
She sighed, her ponytail sliding around her shoulders, and tapped his head lightly with her flute. "Stop being a bastard."   
  
He looked up, surprised, before regaining his usual glare. "I thought you were supposed to teach me how to fight, not to untie stupid knots."   
  
"It works on your patience."   
  
"I have plenty of patience!" he roared, standing up and towered over her. "Stop training me to become a gentleman! Just get on with the whole fighting thing!"   
  
She was quiet for a long time, her eyes blazing, before she lifted her flute and blew a piercing note. Xiahou Dun tried no to wince, but failed.   
  
Pretending not to have noticed, she grabbed his scimitar, slightly taken back by its weight, and handed it to its owner. "Fine. Attack me." She backed up several steps to put some room in between them and waited.   
  
Xiahou Dun smirked, heaving the sword onto his shoulder, before lunging. She made no attempt to stop him. His eye widened and his blade halted inches from her face at the last moment.   
  
She blinked at him, but didn't move.   
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth. She made no reply.   
  
He attempted several swipes at her but always stopped right before causing any damage. He was in a rage now. With a firm hand, he grippe his weapon again and lunged again. Parry or not, he wasn't going to stop this time.   
  
She must have sensed a change in him, for she brought up her flute and parried. Sparks issued from their weapons and they were both thrown backwards by the force of the attack.   
  
Zhen Ji frowned at the wild look in his eyes. She was starting to become scared of him. The resemblance between Cao Cao's guardian and the might Lu Bu was too similar for her liking. Did Xiahou Dun know what he was turning into?   
  
He kept on attacking her, and she kept on parrying. When the strain on her arms became too painful to bear, she took to dodging the attacks, thankful that her speed was much faster then the gruff officer's.   
  
The rain started suddenly. Xiahou Dun stopped, blinking water out of his eyes, and regained his sense of dignity. As if coming out of a trance, he slowly lowered his weapon.   
  
Zhen Ji followed suit, the rain soaking her hair and dress, matting the feathered lining. It was freezing out here... Readjusting the peacock ornament on her head, she rubbed her arms to get the warmth back. "We'll stop for the day," she whispered, teeth chattering.   
  
He raised his eyebrow, suddenly noticing the goosebumps on her arms. She stiffened slightly as he took off his cloak and placed it on her own shoulders, just for the time being, of course, he assured himself.   
  
She looked up at him and suddenly laughed, and he felt a shiver run down his spine at her voice. What was wrong with him? He felt like hitting his head, but resisted.   
  
"You're becoming a gentleman after all," she mused, smiling, before the two of them headed back towards the doors of Xu Chang. Inside, she immediately shed off the cloak and handed it back to him. The two of them parted ways, and Xiahou Dun rubbed his eye a bit nervously.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
With a sigh, she slowly lowered herself into the warm water, relaxing as the heat immediately got rid of her previous shivers. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head underwater.   
  
Bursting from the surface again, she untied her hair, releasing the smooth black strands from their restraints. They swirled around her on the water, thick and silky.   
  
Looking out of her window at the dreary rain, she bit her lip as she thought about the others on their way to battle. Were they fighting this very instant? No... they wouldn't be able to get there so quickly, not even if everyone had a Red Hare.   
  
And Cao Zhi...   
  
Shaking her head, she splashed her face with water. But his face wouldn't leave her mind. And she felt a little guilty that just for a little while, on their way back inside, she had imagined Xiahou Dun to be Cao Zhi.   
  
It also surprised her at the gruff officer's sudden gentleness. Maybe it was just the rain. Or maybe he was soft under it all. Or maybe he had damaged some brain cells during their fight.   
  
She hissed slightly as the warm water lapped at her wounded leg. Gritting her teeth, she slowly untied the bonds, and was greeted with a bloody mess. Damn. It had probably opened again while she had been outside.   
  
"Mei!" she snapped, and her maid immediately stepped in the room. Gasping, the older woman rushed over to her Lady, grabbing bandages on the way.   
  
"What happened?" she whispered as Zhen Ji out of the tub and dried herself. "I was outside," Zhen Ji murmured before sitting down on her bed. Mei started washing the bleeding leg.   
  
Zhen Ji looked away, focusing on the rain and trying not to cry out. She failed to do so, however, and a curse escaped her lips.   
  
"You should be more careful," the maid whispered as she gently wrapped the bandages around Zhen Ji's leg. "Don't tell me that you actually _fight_ against Xiahou Dun to train him!"   
  
The Lady gave a wry smile, but didn't reply.   
  
"You should rest for today. No walking, you hear?"   
  
After her maid had left, Zhen Ji limped over to the window, before changing her mind and heading towards the door. She was bored, and there was nothing else to do besides walking. Smiling slightly, she stepped over the threshold and headed down the corridor.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
Fingering his scimitar in front of the blazing fire, Xiahou Dun shut his eyes, letting the heat warm his body.   
  
Though he hated to admit it, Zhen Ji had been right when she had told him to work on his patience. He had almost gone insane today, while he had been fighting her. All because of some stupid knot.   
  
He silenced himself by picking off some dried dirt on his pants, with his eyes reflecting the fire. He wanted to fight... he wanted to follow Cao Cao.   
  
He wanted to kill Lu Bu.   
  
There was a faint clicking behind him and a small "Oh!" of surprise. Turning around, the officer raised an eyebrow as he saw Zhen Ji behind him, her long hair down and rippling over her shoulders.   
  
She was so beautiful.   
  
He turned away before she could notice the blush in his cheeks. Xiahou Dun? Blushing? He mentally slapped himself. He really needed to calm down.   
  
She hesitantly settled herself next to him, careful not to reveal her limp. The two of them were silent for a while before Zhen Ji smiled.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
**********   
  
--Natsue Arishima 


End file.
